


Drabbles: Benson & Others

by untapdtreasure



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: These are a series of prompted unconnected drabbles with Olivia and others (including but are not limited to Det. Amanda Rollins).





	Drabbles: Benson & Others

Title: Are You Drunk?  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: T (for sexting)  
Summary: Her glasses were in her bag across the room so she had to squint and hold her phone at just the right distance for the words to come into focus.  
A/N: I received a prompt for Amanda to sext Olivia. This is the result. I hope you like it. 

Olivia picked up her cell phone from the coffee table. She had dozed off on the couch after indulging in a couple glasses of wine and binge-watching Hawaii Five-0 on Netflix. She had been woken up to it vibrating across the table top. She’d ignored it the first couple of times and it was on the fourth time that she grumbled as she reached for it to shut whoever was on the other end up.

Her glasses were in her bag across the room so she had to squint and hold her phone at just the right distance for the words to come into focus.

//  
Amanda: hey gorgeous  
Amanda: I’m missing you so much right now. Do you miss me?  
Amanda: I’m so hot for you I want to lick you from head to toe with an extended stay somewhere in the middle  
Amanda: wanna come over?  
//

Her eyes widened as her face turned bright red. She immediately texted her back before she could do any more damage.

//  
Olivia: OMG! Are you drunk? Did you read what you texted? Surely this wasn’t meant for me.  
//

She was absolutely certain that she’d have a hard time looking her detective in the eye come Monday morning. She felt the heat creep over her flesh and pool in the pit of her stomach at the thought of the younger blonde doing exactly as she had texted. She laid back on her stomach and pushed her face into the couch pillow and let out what was a cross between a scream and a moan. Her phone vibrated once again.

//  
Amanda: So drubk Livvie but I know wht i wnt and that’s to eat u up.  
//

Olivia groaned then. This couldn’t be happening!

\- -

Olivia couldn’t get to her office fast enough Monday morning, and it didn’t escape her notice that Amanda had ducked out of the station as soon as she had arrived. She never offered to go on a morgue run first thing in the morning, but she couldn’t get out of there fast enough.

And Olivia didn’t blame her.

She was certain that Fin and Carisi would pick up on the awkwardness right away. She just hoped that if they somehow figured it out (It seemed that Amanda shared more with Carisi than she probably should.) that they had the good graces to keep their mouths shut.


End file.
